4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
CLASS TRAITS Role: Striker. Your skills and tricks make you a dangerous foe. Power Source: Martial Key Abilities: Agility Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: '''Dagger, Short Sword '''Bonus to Defenses: +2 Reflex Hit Points at First Level: 12 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Stealth, Thievery Choose 3 more from the class skills list: Acrobatics (Agi), Athletics (Str), Bluff (Spi), Insight (Int), Intimidate (Spi), Perception (Int), Stealth (Agi), Streetwise (Spi), Thievery (Agi) CLASS FEATURES: Combat Style, Combo Points COMBAT STYLE choose one of: Deadly Brew: Once per round when you hit with an attack that does weapon damage you can add +2 recurring poison damage to the target, save ends. Savage Combat: You are proficient with clubs and maces and can use them with rogue powers that require a light blade. Sinister Calling: You get a +1 to hit with light blades. Combo Point: Certain Rogue powers puts a combo point on a target. The combo point remains on the target for the duration of the encounter, until the target or rogue falls unconscious, the rogue puts a combo point on another target, or the rogue uses a power which removes the combo point. Some powers require that the target have the rogue’s combo point on them and remove the combo point as part of the action. Dual Weapon: You wield a weapon in each hand. You can wield one handed weapons in your off hand. You have the Blade Flurry power. Distract You have the Distract power. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS Riposte Daily * Martial, Weapon Free Action, Melee Touch Trigger: A foe misses you with a melee attack. Target: One creature Attack: Agility vs AC Hit: 2W + Agility modifier damage LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS Kick Encounter * Martial, Weapon Immediate Interrupt, Melee Touch Trigger: A foe within reach makes an attack. Target: One creature Attack: Agility vs AC Hit: The target is Stunned until the end of its turn. Shiv Encounter * Martial, Weapon, Poison Immediate Interrupt, Melee Touch Requirement: You must be wielding a light blade Trigger: A foe within reach moves Target: One creature Attack: Agility vs AC Hit: The target is Slowed until the end of its turn. Cloak of Shadows Encounter * Martial Free Action, Personal Effect: You get an immediate saving throw against all effects. Tricks of the Trade Encounter * Martial Free Action, Melee 1 Trigger: You make an attack. Target: One ally Effect: All foes you hit with your attack are marked by the target ally until the end of the ally’s next turn. Shadowstep Encounter * Martial Move Action, Personal Effect: You shift your speed and gain combat advantage against all foes until the end of your turn. Feint Distract Vanish Shadow Dance - allows use of powers as if stealthed Cheat Death - triggered when knocked out, defense LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS CLASS TALENTS Camouflage: You have skill specialization in Stealth. Deflection: +1 to AC when wielding a melee weapon with which you are proficient. Improved Sprint: When you activate Sprint power make a save vs slow and immobilize. Lightning Reflexes: +2 to AC and Reflex when wearing light or no armor. Malice: +1 to melee weapon damage rolls Precision: +1 to attack rolls when wielding a melee weapon Prey on the Weak: +2 to melee weapon damage rolls when the target is bloodied. Remorseless Attacks: When you reduce a foe to 0 hit points you receive a +2 on attack and weapon damage rolls until the end of your next turn. Setup: If a foe misses you with a melee attack you may choose to add a combo point to them. Ruthlessness: Attacks which remove combo points without adding them do not remove them. Weapon Expertise: +1 to attack rolls when wielding a weapon Preparation - ends cooldown Hemmorage - damages foe and vulns them Waylay - ambush and backstab daze target Pickpocket Dismantle Unfair Advantage - when you dodge an attack get free attack back